The Grim Tails
by phonke
Summary: Coery Shinta has always wanted to be in Fairy Tail. He thought the guild was very honorable. Along the way lets see what happens when he meets Natsu's son, Grim, a lazy, cynical, but brilliant guild member. follow these two opposites as they battle: anti-magic protesters, a psycho-path, Grims past, and anyone who happens to steal their friends Gears' tech.
1. Chapter 1

The Grim Tails.

Fairy Tail Fanfic

The story is based in the future where the main characters are the Old ones kids.

This is my first fanfiction, advice will be helpfull.

Corey Shinta, new member of the Fairy Tail guild was in a tough position. He had just been captured by the dark guild he was assigned to run out of a local casino. The tasked seemed hard at first but he was assured that he would have some help from the Fairy Tail member named Grim. He never came and now Corey was tied up by five smelly bandits that haven't taken a shower in a few days.

"Well this is a bad way to start your first day and mission." Sighed Corey

"Shut up you legal runt." Shouted one of the dark guild members.

"Just you wait you villain when other members of the guild get here you'll be sorry and… and…DON'T CALL ME A RUNT YOU BASTARD." Shouted Corey. He couldn't help it. From as far as he could remember he was always short. Why couldn't people recognize him by his brown hair rather than his height. He was only 5'5 for pete's sake.

"Oh ho sounds like you have a temper problem runt." A dark guild member, apparently the leader told him. "We should teach you some manners." And with that the man proceded to kick Corey in the chin.

"Aah."

"Hey your tougher than you look, this is going to be fun."

At this point Corey could only wonder how this all turned out.

FLASHBACK

Corey waited anxiously at the local café. He knew that the guild master Erza Scarlet came here to buy some breakfast and he wanted to ask to join her guild. As if one cue Erza came into the café, despite here age she was still beautiful. Her scarlet hair stood out as with her armor and her missing one arm. How she lost a arm was still a mystery to Corey However. As soon as she got done ordering her meal Corey went up to Erza.

"Hello their master Erza." Said Corey.

"Why hello there, what do you need?" asked Erza.

"I don't mean to bother you but I was asking if I can become part of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"I see, tell me what kind of magic do you use and what is you name?"

"Oh, my name is Corey Shinta and I use force field magic, I am actually pretty good at it too."

"I see well lets put that to the test, there is a request that we take out a dark guild that has been terrorizing a casino, there are small and have only five or so members so that shoudn't be a problem."

"Oh thank you, um, will I be going by myself?" asked Corey.

"For a little yes, but I'll have a member called Grim meet up with you later to evaluate your skill."

"Oh okay thank you, you'll not be disappointed."

END FLASHBACK

Unfortunately Grim never showed up and he had to take on the guild on his own. He put up a decent fight with his force fields but the bandits had no honor to them and toke him down using cheap tactics.

"Tell me, how can you guys live without any honor?" asked Corey.

"Honor is for losers like you, tell me how did your "honor" work out for you? Asked the leader.

Corey could only grumble.

"Thought so."

"Hey boss." One of the others shouted.

"What."

"We found someone on the steps of the casino, he seemed suspicious so we brought him in."

"Well bring him in."

The other members brought in a white haired man that looked to be 18 years old in the room. He was wearing a maroon shirt while wearing some standard jeans as well. He also carrying a wooden sword and appeared to be asleep.

"Hey wake up punk." The leader said as he kicked him.

"Hey watch it, I was having a good nap too." Said the mysterious white haired teen.

"Shut up and why are you here?" said the leader.

"To gamble, duh." Said the teen.

"Smart guy huh, well this is what I do to smart guys like you." The leader kicked the teen, however the kick was caught in between the teens side and his arm.

"Can't we all just get along?" the teen said as his punched the side of the leaders leg producing a crunch sound has his leg was fractured.

"GRAAGH, GET HIM." Shouted the leader.

Two of the members tried to tackle the white haired teen however the teen side stepped and outmaneuvered them moved on to punch the third man before he could do anything. The fourth man blasted the teen with magical energy however the magic blast disappeared as it came into contact with the sword the teen just pulled out.

"Sorry that's not gonna work." The teen said as he hit the man in the face with the wooden sword.

The other men decided that it was enough and started running out of the casino.

"COWARDS" shouted the leader. "So you think your tough? Well take this." The leader flung out his arm and magical syckle came out of nowhere.

Corey was amazed by this teen. He was taking them on so easily and actually looked a little bored while fighting. It was then he noticed that on his hand was the Fairy Tail guild symbol.

"Wait, are you Grim." Corey shouted at the teen.

"Yeah" replied the teen

As the leader got tired of swinging his syckle the teen then kicked him into the fractured leg. Causing the leader to bellow out in pain.

"And to finish this." The teen said as he raised his wooden sword.

Corey could only watch in amusement as he wondered what honorable way Grim will beat this villain.

"secret art, BALL CRUSH BANANZA." The tip of the wooden sword came down onto the leaders balls multiple times as the leader finally fainted from the pain.

Corey's jaw was on the ground. "WHAT KIND OF MOVE WAS THAT." He shouted. Since when did Fairy Tail members hit below the belt?

"A move that won. So tell me, who are you? Grim asked as he untied Corey.

"My name is Corey Shinta. I am the newest member of Fairy Tail and I was told that I would be meeting you to help me with this mission… which you didn't until moments ago."

"Sorry fell asleep." Said Grim with a straight face.

"EH"

"Well anyway since were here lets gamble and go to sleep okay." Said Grim.

"I'm not going to gamble."

"Okay, suit yourself, meet you later Borey."

"Um, it's Corey."

"Sure okay, whatever. Welcome to Fairy Tail and blah blah blah." Grim said before lying down and falling asleep again.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Corey.

And so began Corey's wonderful misadventures with the newest generation of Fairy Tail

Chapter End.

So how was it. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

The Grim Tails Chapter 2

Today has been a weird day for Corey Shinta, he had just become a member of the Fairy Tail guild and went onto his first mission. Unfortunately he lost and got captured only to be saved by Grim. Someone who he would not think would be a member of Fairy Tail. Currently Corey was carrying Grims' sleeping body back to the guild. Luckily he had found his glasses after the fight.

"I hope master Erza won't be angry when she finds out I was captured." Said Corey

"ZZZZ" snored Grim.

"Oh for the love of." Corey sighed as he thrown Grim on the ground who then woke up.

"Hey what the hell was that for…" Grim asked as he looked at Corey confused. "Who are you?" he then asked.

"We had just met and you already forgot my name." said Corey.

"Oh yeah your name if Jorey Plainta isn't it."

"No its Corey you idiot."

"Well in any case, we should be close to the guild."

"Hey I just wanted to tell you Grim, thanks for saving me." Said Corey

"Ok." Said Grim with a deadpan expression.

Corey had the sudden urge to just smack this guy already. It took them 20 minutes before they found themselves at the guild. The building was huge and greatly decorated and it caused Corey to stare at it.

"Wow I never knew it would be this good up close." Said Corey as he walked in with Grim. The inside of the guild was everything Corey imagined, lots of people in the guild, having a good time, having the occasional fight, everything Fairy Tail was supposed to be. Everything was fine until he had to duck a wrench coming straight at his face. The wrench collided with Grim's face instead that sent him to the floor.

"There you are you lazy bastard." Said a girl that came over to where Grim and Corey were.

"Oh nice to see you to Gear." Said Grim getting back up.

Gear had short black hair and was wearing a yellow and black shirt as well as some jeans. They had grease smudges on them as if she had just got done working on some mechanical devices.

"You still owe me for doing your job while you were sleeping you know." Said Gear

"Fine Redfox I'll get your money… next week." That statement only got him a boot to the face.

"NOT NEXT WEEK YOU BASTARD." Yelled Gear.

Corey didn't know what to say to this situation other than it reinforced his theory about Grim being lazy. At that moment Gear started to look at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"My name is Corey Shinta, I'm the new member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh well nice to meet you, sorry to see that you met our resident asshole Grim."

"I'm still here you know." Said Grim as he was getting up.

"Shut up." Said Gear

"Hey that's enough you two, we have a new member here, show some respect." Corey turned to see a beautiful blond haired woman, it then registered to Corey that this was Lucy Dragneel.

"Grim you and Gear seriously need to get along. " she said

"NO WE DON"T." yelled Gear and Grim.

Corey could only watch as the two bickered around some more. A thought however, just came into his head. Grim was Natsu's son if he had heard it correctly, so why did he have white hair instead of blond or pink hair like his parents? Corey decided that he would ask later. After a while he decided to look around the guild. He saw the adults who led Fairy Tail into prosperity in the past, as well as what appears to be their children. He noticed Yube Straus, Elfmans and Evergreens son who has a penchant for a pompadour and a yellow jumpsuit. He saw Ryu Dreyar, Laxus's son who was minding his own business, and Ace, Romeo and Wendy's son who was just a little older than him. But despite this their was one person who sat alone that caught his eye.

He was a blue haired guy that was smoking an oriental pipe, wore a kimimono and apparently had a scar that was covering his right eye. Being the friendly guy that Corey was he decided to introduce himself to this man.

"Hello." Said Corey

"Hm." Said the guy.

"I'm sorry but I'm new here could you tell me your name?" asked Corey.

"Neron Fullbuster." Said Neron blowing another puff of smoke.

"Oh hello Neron my name is Corey, its an honor to work with you."

Neron only looked at him before blowing a puff of smoke in Corey's face causing him to cough.

"Hey was that necessary?" said Corey.

"No but I did it anyway. Now scram runt."

" DON'T CALL ME A RUNT YOU BASTARD." Yelled an infuriated Corey as he knocked away his smoking stick. This action only cased Neron's hand to find its way around Corey's throat as he lifted him in the air.

"Now listen here runt, I don't know what you are but let me tell you, I am an S-class mage, the moment you decide to fight me, is that day I turn your body into a block of ice and smash you into thousands of pieces." Said Neron.

Corey was about to pass out from Neron's strangle hold when an wooden sword came his way and hit Neron right in the arm. Neron then let go of Corey only to find Grim standing and being with his usual deadpan expression.

"Hey look here, I know he is new and stupid but that is no good reason to simply kill him on his first day. Wait for his second day, I won't be here and doesn't have to carry his corpse." Said Grim with a bored expression on his face

"Heh don't worry about that Grim, I was only giving him a wake up call. This guy actually has a little guts, no one has come to our guild to join ever since the Kamui incident. But still, this guy; Corey was it? He came here like everything was absolutely perfect, like there is no way anything can go wrong. I just showed him that stuff can go wrong. People tend to get the impression of our guild, as a bunch of overachieve ring delinquents and good-doters. I just showed him not to get to- friendly with strangers." And with that Neron started to walk away, but no before stopping one more time. "Which is something you should know right, after all you're the poster boy for the opposite of what the public think of us right." And with that Neron walked away.

"Yay ya, Hey Horey, forgot to mention, Neron's an ass, a very strong ass, but still an ass. So just stay away from him alright."

"Yeah I'll remember that." But Corey couldn't help but wonder why there is someone like Neron in the guild when he practically radiates a cold evil.

"So yeah with that I'm going to sleep, see ya later." Grim said as he walked away.

"Wait, Grim I have to ask you something." Said Corey.

"Alright what is it."

Before Corey got a chance to ask Gear came over to the two guys.

"Hey Grim just to let you know, your dad is hear and he wants to see you."

The End.

So second chapter. I'm not the best writer so some helpful stuff would be nice, oh and I don't own Fairy Tail, I am just a fan. Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

The Grim Tails Chapter 3

Today has been an interesting day for Corey: he had just been invited to join the Fairy Tail guild, went on his first mission, got captured, got saved by Grim who has to be the laziest person in the guild, nearly got killed by Neron, and is now going to meet the famous hero Natsu Dragneel. Needless to say Corey was excited to meet Natsu, Grim not so much apparently.

"What does my dad want with me now?" said Grim as he, Corey and Grim walked through the guild.

"Well to be fair he also wants to meet Corey, but he will probably ask you to fight him." Said Gear.

"Wait why does he want Grim to fight me?" Exclaimed Corey. He knew that while Grim was lazy, after seeing him rescue him from the bandits he could tell Grim was strong. Plus there was something about that wooden sword of his that was bugging him after it destroyed the magical attack the bandits threw at him.

"Because my dad is a war monger that can't catch a clue." Said Grim

"Now hold on isn't that a little harsh, I mean he is your father after all." Said Corey. Grim was about to answer until they heard a loud noise that came from behind the table the trio were coming up to. Apparently the noise came from a fight between Gray and Natsu… again.

"STUPID FLAME BRAIN."

"PERVERT STRIPPER."

Once again Natsu and Gray had another of their trademarked fights, but they stopped once they realized the newest member was infront of them.

"Hello welcome to Fairy Tail I'm Gray Fullbuster and you must be?"

"Corey Shinta sir." Despite knowing immediately Gray was nice, but there was still a bit of fear for the name "Fullbuster" after meeting his son Neron.

"Hey Corey lets fight." Exclaimed an ecstatic Natsu

"No I would lose sir." Said Corey

"Okay then Igneel you fight him." Said Natsu

"No, and just call me Grim." Said Grim but apparently his real name was Igneel.

Corey began to wonder at this. Despite not reading magazines or newspapers that much he once read an article in Sorcerer Weekly concerning the Dragneels so that's how he learned Grim was their son. However, aside from simple facts there never were any interviews with Grim so there wasn't a lot of information about him. So another question formed in the mind of Corey, why did everyone except his father refer to Igneel as "Grim" except his father. What Corey did know was that Grim did not like being called by his real name.

"Natsu, Grim doesn't have to fight the newest member if he doesn't want to." Said Lucy.

"But I want to see what the new guy can do; we haven't had a new person since Kamui left."

At the sound of the name Kamui, Corey noticed the Guild getting a little silent, he was unsure on to whom Kamui was, but apparently something bad happened to him. He noticed a mix of faces among the guild. Gear's face had a mix of fear and anger, Gray had a sad look to him, Yube had an angry face, Grim had a solemn look. The only people that didn't seem interested were Ryu and Neron who on the other hand had a small smirk on his face.

"Well there is a perfectly good reason as to why no one came in since Kamui." Said Yube Strauss.

"Can we not talk about Kamui, I mean Master Erza or Sera is going to be here any minute and they don't want to he us talking about him without them being present." Said a concerned Mirajane. "But back to here we are lets have Grim and Corey have a match, just not fighting."

"What do you mean, we should let Mr. Lazy fight, it would do him some good." Said Yube. Grim only glared at him.

"I agree, Igneel fight Corey." Said Natsu

"No." said Grim defiantly.

"What's wrong, are you chicken?" said Yube

"No, I just don't want too." And with that Grim decided to sit down on the nearest table. "Why don't you fight him? I'm sure you're all aware that I'm not suited for these kind of things."

"Fine, Corey prepare yourself like a MAN!" exclaimed Yube

"Um, okay sure." And with that Corey got into a fighting stance.

With everyone giving them some space Yube began to first show his magic, "Beast Arm, Ram Horned Fist." And with that his right arm turned into a grey arm with his fist taking the form of a big horned ram. Yube charged at Corey and swung his fist with great force. Corey managed to dodge that attack and proceeded to use his magic and Yube charged again at him.

"Force shield!" Suddenly a light blue shield appeared in front of him and let Yube fist come into contact with the shield. Yube uped the force on his fist before finding himself being forced back. "Force push!" yelled Corey as his shield began to move forward and send Yube flying a few feet backwards onto his back.

"He that was pretty good Corey, what kind of magic do you use?" asked Yube getting back onto his feet.

"I use Force Shield magic sir."

"Ha a nice magic, it seems that I will have to use a better technique." And with that Yube's arm changed again, with time into a silver plated arm with reptilian scales on it. "Beast Arm, Great Silver Lizard. You better prepare yourself Corey because I'm not going to hold back." And with that Yube charged at Corey with great speed, gearing back for a punch."

"Force Shield!" yelled Corey knowing that he couldn't dodge it, the shield came into contact with the fist and held its own for a moment before breaking under the sheer force of the fist. With the Shield breaking Yube used what was left of his momentum to punch Corey in the gut. Corey was sent flying across the guild hall before lying on his back and being pinned down by Yube. Corey lost the match.

"Ha, that was a nice match, you have potential but you still have much to learn." Said Yube getting off of Corey and helping him up."

"Thank you… and that was a nice punch, knocked the wind out of me."

"No problem, hey Grim now that's how you do it, not so hard now is it." Said Yube, however Grim wasn't paying attention, rather studying the canister of salt on the table. Needless to say this got Yube angry enough to walk over their.

"Hey are you listening to me, you ass?" asked Yube.

"Nope, and I don't really intend to." Saig Grim without looking up.

"That's it! I'm tired of your attitude, you're a part of Fairy Tail, show some spirit you jackass!" Yube was about to say more but was stopped by Ryu.

"That's enough Yube." She said. "You already know where this argument is going to go to, just let it go."

"I can't let that happen miss Ryu, I have to teach this guy a lesson." Yube referring to Grim. "Grim let's fight and the winner has to buy a meal for the winner okay." This got Grims attention.

"So if I win, you have to buy me a sundae, am I correct." Said Grim not looking up but putting a hand on his wooden sword.

"Yeah and if I win you have to buy me a steak. Hey auntie Mirajane, one steak on Grim please okay."

"Not unless you win." Said Mirajane.

"That won't be a problem, I'll let you have the first move okay Grim."

As soon as Yube said that Grim got up from his seat and in a swift motion threw something right into Yube's eyes blinding him. It was salt from the canister from earlier.

"AAH my eyes…Grim you basta…" Yube didn't get to finish that statement on the account of a Grim swinging his wooden sword…right into his private parts. Yube without saying a word got onto his knees in pain before Grim swung his sword into his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying onto the ground. Before Yube could regain himself Grim was already on him, hitting him with his sword 5 times, 2 in the face, 2 in the gut, and 1 in the balls for good measure. And with that Yube was knocked unconscious.

The guild felt was silent after that little display. Elfman went to check on his son, Corey was shocked at the display of unsportsman like conduct of Grim, Gear was laughing, Neron was smiling, Natsu was silent if a little angry, and Grim just went back to his table."

"One sundae on Yube's tab please." Said Grim.

It was clear to Corey that he was glad that he did not have to fight Grim.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the long wait, I just really didn't feel like finishing this chapter until now. I like to thank AzureNight13 who decided to follow my story. It made me happy. Once again this is my first fanfic so any advice would be helpful so please review and give me tips. I'll update this whenever.**


End file.
